The Inevitable Effects Of Sentiment
by nowlifeissweetlikecinnamon
Summary: Sherlock was on the case and was plotting his way to infiltrate a gang strictly comprised of married men. But this required the detective to be married in order to make his 'disguise' believable. Turning to his flatmate for help, he asked John for his hand in marriage, for the case of course. A relationship, once fiction, had turned unfeigned with sentiment and passion.


I require your assistance for a case, John. SH

Yes, Sherlock…what is it this time around? Suicide? Hostage? JW

I need to get married, and it needs to be believable. SH

Oh…Um...alright. Need me to find you someone for that? JW

I told you it needs to be believable. SH

yes…right, I can phone around for venues. JW

It needs to be you I marry. Obvious. SH

Um…JW

Is it that important of a case? JW

Very. SH

The gang I'm infiltrating consists of only married men. I need to be married. SH

Erm…alright. I guess I have no choice but to be your…groom. JW

Brilliant. SH

I would have thought you would have refused seeing as you have that woman you picked up at the supermarket last wednesday. SH

Sherlock…we can skip all the ceremony stuff, yes? JW

I don't like her /that/ much, too clingy. JW

No, no. They have to be invited to the ceremony. SH

Even if it is just in a registry office. SH

Oh. JW

Problem? SH

At a wedding…Sherlock…you know they kiss, right? JW

And? SH

Wouldn't that be…uncomfortable? JW

I don't particularly find it uncomfortable to kiss, no. The idea of the exchanging of saliva, perhaps, but no. SH

WIth you Sherlock, my flatmate…kissing...You! JW

I believe the couple then go to a hotel room during the evening and have intercourse. SH

SHERLOCK. JW

Hm? SH

I will agree to the ceremony, and that's it! JW

No kiss? SH

Erm..it would be strange. JW

This needs to be believable, John. If you cannot tell me you love me at the altar without it sounding true then don't bother helping. SH

Oh…I have to do that too! JW

You have to marry me, John! SH

You have to act the part, you idiot. SH

…fake marriage, of course. JW

No, it would be legal. SH

Can't we find someone that wasn't official to wed us, Sherlock?! JW

No. SH

Yes, I'm sure I can find someone. JW

I will do research. JW

You cannot. It has to be legal, John, you do not understand how important this case is. SH

We can practice when I get back to the flat. SH

Being married. In love and such. SH

Yes, erm, right…and you will help me find a fake priest? JW

No. SH

Yes. JW

I need an official certificate. SH

So forge one, you know how to do that. JW

Why are you being so difficult? SH

Because…never mind. JW

Just come back to the flat. JW

Never mind? Are you to sprout some sentimental rubbish about having to savour the sanctity of marriage and that you were saving yourself for someone you loved? SH

No, Sherlock. Just come to the flat. JW

Fine. Ten minutes. SH

Okay, erm…good. JW

Sherlock, ever true to his word, made it home in the ten minute time frame, making his way upstairs to their two-bed flat, utterly drenched. His wool coat sagged from his thin frame and his hair was dripping down, curls in the way of pale eyes as he shrugged it off and hung the coat on the back of the door, not even bothering to let it dry. "Why did you need me home? I was busy." He grumbled, raking a hand through his hair, the dampness of it ensuring it slicked back from his forehead as he stared over to John.

John, was eager to know what Sherlock had been up to that drenched him head to toe. But also eager to discuss the thought of marriage between the two men. Although it's for a case, it would be a legally binding marriage. "Sherlock…why are you wet?"

"I was observing." Sherlock rolled his eyes, as if every word that slipped from John's lips were more obvious than the last. "Unfortunately the suspect had an umbrella, and I did not, when he decided to walk around London."

"For someone so incredibly intelligent, you can be quite thick sometimes". John's eyes were fixed on Sherlock's slicked back hair, mesmerized at the perfect wave like motion that extended to the back of his neck. He didn't want Sherlock to notice his gaze, he quickly darts his eyes away to look out the flat window.

"Oh do shut up, John." Sherlock wasn't in the mood, clearly, and he toed off his shoes so to flop down on the sofa, narrowing his eyes at John - of course he'd noticed the look, he just couldn't decide what it was for exactly. "So, fiancé of mine, what did you need to discuss?"

John decided to play along with Sherlock's game. "Sherlock, you haven't even proposed to me! You are a terrible boyfriend. Now go change, you're making the sofa all…soggy."

Sherlock caught on almost immediately. "Well, /dearest/, if you insist." Sherlock's hands dropped to his suit jacket, undoing the button and shrugging the material off before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt, right there and then, in front of John.

"SHERLOCK…what are you doing?!" John said in a panic, trying to stop Sherlock before he was completely bare on the sofa.

"You told me to get changed." He answered simply, moving to stand as the shirt dropped from his shoulders and down his arms onto the carpet, before he began to undo his trousers.

"Not…Here, Sherlock! I meant in your bloody room!" John snapped.

"If we're going to be married, you have to know what I look like naked, John." Sherlock shrugged, his trousers dropping to the floor as he slipped out of them as well as his socks, left clad only in his underwear as he made a step towards John in his armchair, before the next thing he did, well, he knew John would not approve. He sat on the man's lap, looking like it was the most natural thing to do in all the world. "Now, you had a problem with kissing, didn't you?"

"Erm…Sherlock…Can you get off me please?" John said warily. "And /Please/ would you put your BLOODY clothes back on!"

"No." He shook his head, forearms resting on John's shoulders as he stared him down.

"Sh..Sherlock. Get off. NOW." John didn't know if he actually wanted Sherlock off of him. But he was scared to own up to his thoughts.

Sherlock merely shook his head again, hands moving now so that his fingers trailed along John's jaw. After a few seconds of this, caught up in the silence, Sherlock dipped his head and pressed his lips to John's, his eyes closing shut. He seemed the picture of relaxation, of confidence, but inside his head he was shocked at quite how easily he had managed that.

John didn't know what or how to say anything at this point. He felt Sherlock ease onto his lips, but John didn't pull away. After a couple seconds John pushes the kiss deeper. He was worried for Sherlock, knowing he has never done this before.

Immediately as John kissed back Sherlock froze, his hand tightening onto the material of John's jumper at his shoulder, curling his fist into the material, not sure how to respond, quite what to do.

John stopped and looked at Sherlock to see if he was alright. "…Sherlock, was that…too much? I'm er…sorry. Was this just supposed to be a…"fake" kiss as practice for the wedding?" John knew he did something wrong.

Sherlock's eyes remained closed, hand still fisted in John's jumper, lips slightly parted. "Y-yes." He stammered, mentally cursing himself after. "Do it again." He demanded, tilting his chin forward to brush their lips together once again.

John doesn't argue with Sherlock's request. He once more, forcefully takes Sherlock against his mouth. A little more aggressively than the time previous. "Sherlock…wha…what's going on here exactly?" John was confused. Was this a practice kiss, or was it a /real/ kiss?

This time Sherlock tries to respond, going with John's aggressive kisses, the detective actually whimpering against John's lips as his other hand gently had his fingertips sliding down John's cheek. "You're..Teaching me to kiss." He whispered, before mentally cursing again. "I mean, we're practicing- for the wedding."

John heard Sherlock's faint whimper. At that moment he became flustered, overwhelmed. Slightly aroused. But he couldn't let Sherlock notice. It would frighten the man away. "…teaching you?"

"Shut up." Sherlock muttered, though it lacked his usual confidence, the strength, instead he just sounded… Embarrassed. He finally opened his eyes, but avoided John's completely as he rested their foreheads together and looked down.

John desperately needed to get Sherlock off of him. John knew that Sherlock would pick up on his arousal. "Okay, Sherlock…I think that's enough for now." John attempts at pushing the detective off of him but fails miserably at his weight.

After a minute, Sherlock's eyebrow raised and he looked up, staring at John curiously. "John, are you…?" He said cautiously, rolling his hips a little to emphasize his meaning.

John was utterly mortified. "Sherlock, just…get up. This wasn't a good idea." John sounded stern.

"I don't- understand." Sherlock sounded almost childish, utterly new in this situation. His hand slid down John's neck and down his chest, before he slipped his hand to cup John through his jeans, as if that was utterly normal.

"SHERLOCK…wha…what are you doing?!" John, now completely discomforted by the situation, once more tried to get Sherlock off of him. There was no use. John wanted Sherlock, but he knew this was a vulnerable time for the detective.

"You're aroused." Deduce. He knew this, this was safe ground for him, reading people. "Is that not what partners do? Help one another out? Why are you aroused? I only kissed you." He asked, curious now as he tried to ignore his own embarrassment in exchange for asking questions.

John was speechless. He was underneath the man whom, subconsciously he wanted long before he even realized. He wouldn't do anything to Sherlock. God knows what emotions, and sex would do to the detective. "Sherlock…but were not…partners. And yes…I am aroused. Now would you please GET OFF!"

Sherlock's brow furrowed, looking down as his hands took hold of John's wrists and placed them on his waist, pressing down on his hands so to instruct him to hold on. "What does it.. How do I do it?" He asked, eyes wide and curious, and maybe a little dilated as he looked at John before down at his arousal. "I only do so when necessary, it's annoying so I usually ignore it."

"Sherlock what are you trying to do!"John honestly had no idea what Sherlock was trying to accomplish. The detectives phrases were choppy and hard to follow. "…Sherlock…what are you doing". John hold Sherlock's waist as instructed.

"Teach me…this." He gestured between the pair of them, still frowning. "I need to do this properly, for the case. Sex, and the like. Teach me how."

"...but Sherlock…I don't...I can't…do this to you"

"To me?" He repeated, head tilting to the side in curiosity. "Why /to/ me. With me, surely."

John was lost for words. And patience. he had become fully aroused. "Yes, that's what I meant. Sherlock, we can't have sex. You wouldn't be able to handle the emotions. "

He could feel John's arousal against him now, and he tried to ignore it in favour for what John was saying. "Yes I would." He spoke back stubbornly. Though really, he had no idea. It sounded utterly overwhelming, and had avoided it for purely that reason.

"Sherlock, I /need/ you." John claimed, going against everything he had said earlier. John was curious to know if Sherlock was mildly aroused. " Sherlock…are you, aroused?"

"You need me?" He didn't understand, that much being obvious. Though the second part was far harder. "I don't know. Kiss me again and we'll see."

Without hesitation, John grabs Sherlock's curls and pulls their lips together. This time, more forceful than the last.

The moan that escaped the detective's lips once the initial shock had passed was undoubtable. His hands clutched onto John's arms, lips parting as he wanted to let John in, kiss him without hesitation - it just seemed like the natural thing to do.

John pulled away from Sherlock for a moment. "Answer my question, Sherlock." John said with a breathy, impatient voice.

As John pulled away Sherlock tried to follow with his lips, feeling needy and desperate but right now he could not care less. "Yes." He whispered, gaze flickering up to John's, his own eyes displaying his vulnerabilities.

John wasn't surprised, considering the moan he heard escape from Sherlock's mouth once more as John pulled away. "Sherlock, please…I need you".

"Have me then." Sherlock spoke impatiently, his hands beginning to work at John's belt and then his jeans immediately after.

"OH god Sherlock..the things you do to me…Are unspeakable" John whimpered on the last word, practically begging for Sherlock.

Sherlock was running on instinct, for once not three steps ahead of everything and everyone else. He moved John's jeans open a little before he plunged his hand underneath the waistband of John's boxers, fully curious as to what John would feel like under his touch as long fingers circled his friend's erection.

John grabbed onto Sherlock, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades. The thought of Sherlock, touching John was enough to send him over the edge. John moves his hand down Sherlock's chest and over the damp boxers Sherlock refused to change out of.

The detective immediately gasped at the contact, looking immediately vulnerable again as he entirely froze. "John." He whispered, lips parted and cheeks flushed in arousal but somehow he still looked…Terrified.

At this point John didn't care. He was going to have Sherlock. And made sure the detective understood. "Sherlock, take off your boxers. now". John demanded.

"John." Sherlock tried again, but he raised himself up onto his knees and slowly pushed his boxers down his thighs, erection free from the fabric and already fully-erect before he managed to manoeuvre out of the thin material and throw it in a direction he didn't observe before sitting on John's legs again, entirely still.

John, desperately needing Sherlock, grabbed his erection in his hand and squeezed. "Bedroom. Now, understood?".

A low groan escaped his parted lips at that, and Sherlock hung his head, in need of a deep breath. But he managed to nod, slowly moving back and onto his feet as he stood there, frozen soon after.

John soon followed, stripping every item of clothing remaining on his body. John takes a step towards Sherlock. Mere millimetres apart from each other. John, again, grabs Sherlocks erection. And speaks seductively in his ear. "I need you, Sherlock. Please."

"I don't know what to do!" He finally snapped, throwing his arms up in a 'fine, I admit it' manner before looking away, utterly ashamed at this point, his hands kept to himself, into fists at his sides.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" John said, now completely aware of Sherlock's discomfort.

Sherlock refused to look at him. "What do you think?" He demanded, considering turning away as he felt entirely too much on show here. He moved past John, sitting down on the bed and throwing the covers over his body.

John followed him to the bed. "Sherlock, I told you this was going to be too much for you. I did tell you that."

John wrapped himself in a towel to make Sherlock a tad more comfortable.

"I didn't expect you to be all over me in mere minutes." He grumbled, and upon instinct, leant into John as he sat on the bed with him, resting his cheek atop John's shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry, I thought that's what you wanted…"John responded cautiously.

"I do but I- I'm not sure quite how I am supposed to go about it. I wasn't expecting it all so….Quickly."

"We don't have to do this now, Sherlock. We can wait." John was disappointed, but Sherlock was important to him.

Sherlock looked up, reading John's expression before he took a deep breath and lay down, hands by his sides. "You can..If you wish to."

"…why are you lying down like that?" John baffled by Sherlock's mummified like pose.

"Because you said you needed me and I assume you mean my body, do you not?"

"um…no…I meant, you. And your body, but mostly you."

Sherlock appeared baffled. "Me? What about me? Be more specific!" He pleaded, one arm thrown over his eyes now.

"Sherlock, you are brilliant, amazing and believe it or not, you have a heart, and I can see that. And I love that."

He didn't know what to make of that, and Sherlock's bottom lip trembled until he caught it between his two front teeth. "Can you..Would you just.. Come closer, for a small while. I promise I'll..Let you have me, just..One moment."

"…um, alright? why?" John didn't know what to make of this strange request.

"and I don't want to just /have/ you Sherlock. I want us to both /have/ each other."

"Because." He answered, moving his arms so he could wrap them around John's waist, pushing him down to lie on the bed with him as his head rested on John's chest. This was easier. It was slower… Safer.

"cuddling…yes, cuddling is good." John said. Knowing Sherlock was happy, and safe, made John happy in return.

"Is this cuddling?" Sherlock asked, not having done so before as he tucked his head under John's chin.

"...yes, I presume, this/is/ considered cuddling". John began to play with Sherlock's hair, in a soothing, rhythmic motion.

"I believe I can deal with this." He answered, pressing a kiss to John's skin at his neck and lingering there as he allowed his eyes to fall closed, visibly relaxing as his hair was touched.

John still wanted Sherlock. But that would have to be put on hold. They were both happy. And John originally knew Sherlock would need to take it slow, so this is no surprise at all. "Sherlock, are you happy? now? With me?"

He took a while to reply, getting comfortable in John's hold before he nodded, eyes still shut. "I think so." He whispered, curling up against him.

"Sherlock…"John waited for the detectives response patiently.

"Yes, yes I'm happy." He sighed heavily, pressing himself against the other. "Now shut up and cuddle me."

"No. Listen. Sherlock…I love you" Never before had John experienced love like this. He couldn't hide it anymore. Not now.

Now that, that made him stop. Immediately Sherlock leaned up on his elbow, wide-eyed staring at John. "Love. You love me?"

"…yes, that is what I said, isn't it?"John grew anxious

He couldn't keep his eyes off of John, studying him, wishing to make sure he really knew what he was saying, whether he meant it. "People don't love me, that's not what happens."

"Well Sherlock, clearly you are wrong. I love you, Sherlock. I bloody love you."

That required a kiss, didn't it? Sherlock was almost sure of that. So he leaned over, tentatively cupping John's cheek and initiating a kiss far more careful than any of the last.

John kissed Sherlock back. This time tenderly. But John grew anxious, waiting for Sherlocks' reply.

"I like kissing you, John." He whispered against the other's lips, wanting to give him sentiment, but he couldn't tell him he loved him. Not yet. Not Sherlock.

John grew impatient. "Okay, I think that's enough cuddling for now. I'll be in my room if you need anything. " He felt bad for wanting to leave Sherlocks side at that moment. But he poured his heart out on the table, and felt quite ill at the thought of the love not being returned.

"John?" Sherlock sounded vulnerable all over again, the kind of confused a man with such confidence should never show. "What's wrong? Is it because I didn't say it back? Because I can't. I need time to… Think. I've never been this close to anyone."

John huffed. "Sherlock, I understand you need time, Believe me, I really do. But if it needs thinking, then…..never mind. I'll be in my room for a bit."

"Stay." He pleaded, reaching out for him. "Why can't you stay?"

"I just said I love you, Sherlock, and I didn't…I didn't hear it back. And that hurts, a bit. Please, I need to be in my room."

"Just because I can't say it, doesn't make it not true."

"I…guess you're right. I just…please…as soon as you are able to say it, tell me."

"I will. But stay, will you? Help me fall in love."

"How could I say no to that, Sherlock. You knew I would have to say yes, didn't you?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, settling his head on the pillow and pulling the covers up around him.

"please, let me see your face" John asked, while shyly removing the sheet from Sherlocks face.

Sherlock let him, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "Tell me again, what you said. I enjoy it."

"said….said what?" John asked,curious to of the many things he had said that the detective wished to hear again. But John knew, but he wanted to see if Sherlock would say it.

"Tell me you love me." He spoke shyly, narrowing his eyes at John as he was made to speak it.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you. More than anything, and anyone. I love you" John heard nothing but silence, for a few moments. Nervous that Sherlock began to take back what he said.

Sherlock was silent, yes, but soon enough he was grinning, a rare, full smile. "I want to say it." He whispered. "I do, feel…That. It's more than friendship…Yes? But something so entirely...Big, that it's hard to explain? I care about…You. Sentiment."

"Sentiment?" John was confused by Sherlocks unexpected response.

"I…Feel…Sentimental, towards you." He was trying to say it without actually doing so.

"Right yes…not exactly what I hoped, but thank you nonetheless"John was disappointed, again.

"Do you need me to say it?"

"Sherlock, please, I need to hear it" John practically begging Sherlock to return the words back to him.

It was a little unfair, at least as he had never, not once, said it to another prior to now. But John was demanding, so Sherlock nodded and waited a moment, needing to almost prepare. "I love you" he muttered to his blogger, before shutting his eyes tight.

John lied down beside his detective once more, and tilted his face to look at Johns. "Sherlock, please, open your eyes and look at me." John asked calmly.

"No." He replied stubbornly, eyes still squeezed shut but he shuffled closer to his friend-and-more instead.

"Sherlock, I want to see your eyes. Please." John needed to look into his eyes. Needed to see their connection to one another.

Eventually, Sherlock did, pale blue staring over at the far darker shade. "Happy now?"

John, lost in the detectives' eyes. Like galaxies staring back at him. He could see Sherlock's heart. The heart he had only for John. John stifled a tear. "Sherlock, I can't tell you how happy I am. I love you, /I love you/. Please, one more time…say it, please." John asked.

"I love you too." He mumbled back, finding it grew easier with each repetition of the three words that seemed to be so important to John. He nuzzled his nose against John's cheek after, embarrassed as he threw the cover over the both of them, escaping into darkness.

"One more time" John picked up on the fact it grew easier each time. Surrounded by the warmth of the covers, this time, John nuzzled his head into the crook of Sherlocks neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He pressed a kiss to John's temple with each one, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Sherlock, you are my world. I want you to know that. You are…everything. and, Thank you". John pushed his head further into Sherlocks neck in an endearing fashion.

Sherlock felt a warmth inside him, as sentimental as it sounded, it remained entirely true. "Thank you, John." He whispered in reply, cuddling close and enjoying the comfort under covers. John looked into Sherlock's eyes once more. He felt his eyelids slowly get heavier. Wanting to fall asleep, but John wouldn't let himself do that. He wanted to be awake for every moment he had with his detective.


End file.
